The visual appearance of a flame is often pleasing to the human eye in some circumstances. Establishment and maintenance of a real combustion flame can be inconvenient and can create a significant safely risk to people and things located near it. As an alternative, an electrical simulation of a combustion flame can provide much of the visual effect of a combustion flame with less inconvenience and with substantially less risk to the safety of people and things located near it.